Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a touch technology, and in particular, to a touch device.
Related Art
Recently, with the development of touch technologies, touch devices (for example, touch panels) have been applied to various types of electronic devices, for example, smartphones, tablet computers, or other portable electronic devices.
In the related art, a touch device is provided with many wires for transmitting different signals. However, when the wires are corroded, the touch device are malfunction.